


Star Wars: The Lost Child

by Sietra2907



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sietra2907/pseuds/Sietra2907
Summary: Ashlynn never knew her parents. Every since she would remember, she has always been on her own. She didn't even know her last name. All she knew was she was just Ashlynn.Ashlynn vowed to herself that one day she would find her parents. Once she was old enough to get a ship, Ashlynn started her life's journey to discover her parents. However, things get complicated. Ashlynn must become a criminal to survive. Follow her journey to finding her parents.Will she ever find them? What will happen when secrets are revealed?Find out in Star Wars: The Lost Child!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars: The Lost Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any art used. Credit to owners of the art used. Credit to Disney for Star Wars.

(*******)

Name: Ashlynn  
Age: 17  
Nickname: Ash  
Personality: Kind hearted, shy, compassionate  
Appearance: Ash has long blonde hair with pink tips that is usually in a braid. She has electric blue eyes. She was white skin and stands about 5'4. She wears blue and gray Mandalorian armor with a pink phoenix on her shoulder and side of her helmet.  
Weapons: Two DC-17s, Sniper Rifle, small hand daggers  
Other: She is Force Sensitive

Name: Candice Jullika  
Age: 18  
Nickname: Candy  
Personality: protective, sly, mischievous  
Appearance: Hot pink hair with blue tips. Grey shirt and pants. Grey combat boots. Pink leather jacket.

Weapons: blaster pistol, knives, explosives  
Other: N/A

(*******)

Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker

James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi

Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano

Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Army

(********)

I am open to criticism and any tips on making this story better. Please notify me if you have any tips on fixing and/or making this story better.


End file.
